Son of Chaos
by Puppeteer-D
Summary: An alternate look on what happens after the Tenrou Island arc. What if Acnologia had a son? Would he devote his life to revenge and destroying those who killed his father, or would he swallow his pride and find something else to live for. T for language and violence. Might change later. OC x Mirajane
1. Chapter 1

The young man looked out into the wasteland once known as Tenrou Island. Dust blew across the lifeless landscape, showing no sign of life. He had once called this island his home. He had lived his whole life here with his father.

"Father…" He managed to utter in little more than a whisper. "Father, where have you gone? It's me, your son, Kristoff. Why did you leave?"

No answer. The wind blew gently, blowing around his long, azure hair and parting the large clouds of dust covering the landscape. He could make something out in the dust, a silhouette perhaps? As the dust cleared, the image became clear, and to Kristoff's shock, answered his question.

In the middle of the wastes lay a huge skeleton. A dragon's skeleton. The horror dawned on Kristoff as he realized whose it was. It belonged to his father. It belonged to Acnologia. A chill ran down Kristoff's spine as the grim image displayed itself before him.

"No… No way. No fucking way! That's not dad! It can't be dad!"

He couldn't move. It was like he was frozen in time, frozen in grief. But a faint sound caught his attention. It sounded like people were talking. He looked closer to see a group of people standing around the grotesque mass of bones.

In a split second, Kristoff's conscience snapped and he went berserk. He summoned up all his strength and charged the intruders at full speed. They did this to Acnologia. They would pay with their lives.

Before he could reach the group of people, one of them started charging towards him as well. Who did this pink-haired bastard think he was? He gathered his magic energy into his fists and pulled an all-out attack.

"CHAOS DRAGON WING FLAP!" He bellowed as he jumped into the air and smashed the dark energy down on his enemy, making an enormous crater. As soon as he landed, the others began to attack him as well. He easily parried and dodged most of their attacks, but out of nowhere, an older man with fiery red hair seemingly disassembled his attack and sent him flying back with a piercing blow to his chest.

It didn't matter. Kristoff was seeing red. He launched attack after attack, but this strange man just kept deflecting them all. Kristoff began to attack faster. "Alright, asshole. Try this one on for size. CHAOS DRAGON RIPPER!" He yelled as two blades made of dark energy appeared in his hands.

His opponent was at his limit and was growing slower. All he had to do was wait for an opening and strike a fatal blow. He kept striking, draining the man's energy with every passing hit. He saw his opening and summoned the power for one last strike. "CHAOS DRAGON SPLIT…"

His attack was cut short by someone striking him in the back of the head. His world shook and spun as he fell to the ground. As his consciousness faded, he could hear a couple of them talking.

"Whew. Thanks Mira." Said a gruff voice. "He almost had me for a second there. If you hadn't stepped in, you'd be short an S-Class mage!"

"Don't joke around about stuff like that, Gildarts." Said a sweet female voice. "We barely lived through our battle with Acnologia. You need to be more careful!"

_Acnologia… Father's name. So it was them. They were the ones who killed father and destroyed my home. I'll make them pay… I'll kill… Shit._

Kristoff's last shred of consciousness faded and the world around him grew dark. What the hell was going to happen next?

The late afternoon sun poured in through the window. Kristoff awoke in a room filled with beds. They had all been adorned with white sheets and it seemed like his bed was the only one being used at the moment. Where was he? He was in a strange room he had never seen before.

He tried to lift himself from the bed and inspect his surroundings, but his body seemed heavy and he could barely lift his own head. _Shit _he thought to himself. _Where the hell am I? How did I get here? This isn't my shack on Tenrou Island. No way in hell am I there._

At the thought of his island home, the painful memories of the events before he blacked out came rushing back. His father's death, the mysterious assailants who somehow killed him, and his own fight with them.

Rage quickly filled his body again and he tried to force himself up. He was almost there when a pulse of magic energy quickly forced him back down, knocking the wind out of his chest. "Dammit! Why can't I move? What the hell is stopping me?"

"I see you've finally woken up," Said a sweet female voice from over by the door. "I was worried you weren't going to, but it seems like you've finally healed up a bit."

The young woman sat down in the chair next to the bed. When he got a closer look at her, he realized she was absolutely stunning. She had soft, blue-green eyes and her white hair was kept out of her face with a short ponytail that stood on her head.

"The wound to your chest seems to have covered up nicely. It's definitely going to leave a scar though." She said as she inspected his wounded body. "Porliusca really knows what she's doing, don't you think?"

"Who the hell are you?" Kristoff responded in a firm tone. "Tell me where the hell you took me."

She smiled slightly and returned to tending his wounds. "You're in the Fairy Tail guild infirmary. The others didn't really want to take you back, but me and master Makarov convinced them, so you're our guests now. I'm Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira."

"Is this how you usually treat your guests?" He scoffed. "Magically chained to a bed in some weird place they've never been to before?"

"You've only been put under a sealing spell because we didn't know how you'd react after the incident back on Tenrou Island. You demonstrated that you were a powerful wizard, so for our safety and the safety of others, you've been confined until we know you won't cause trouble."

"Tenrou… You were on Tenrou? You were one of the people who murdered my father, aren't you?! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all for putting me through that!"

Mirajane backed away with a startled look on her face. "Your father? But we didn't kill any… Wait. Do you mean Acnologia? Was Acnologia your father?!"

Kristoff tried lifting himself up again, but the same magical pulse pushed him back down. He gritted his teeth in frustration and tears began to well up in his eyes. "Who the fuck else would I be talking about? It was just me and my father on Tenrou before you people showed up."

A solemn look fell upon the girl's face. "You're just like Natsu, then," She said sadly. "Raised by a dragon with no home to return to."

She sat back down in the chair with the same sad look on her face. "I don't even know where to begin explaining our actions to you, since he meant so much to you. But please, try to understand that what we did was for the greater good. We didn't intend to murder your father, I swear."

Tears welled up in his navy blue eyes and streamed down his face. He couldn't even move an arm to wipe them off. "I know why you did it. Father wanted to see the world destroyed. I didn't want that either. But couldn't you have stopped him without killing him? Why the fuck did he have to die!?"

Mira looked like she was about to cry now. "If there was a way, we would've taken it. I know this won't make up for what we've done, but from the bottom of my heart, I am so, so sorry."

Kristoff closed his eyes and let the tears flow. All of his rage was gone. All that was left now was grief and mourning.


	2. Chapter 2

To Kristoff, the next few days passed without notice. Mira would come in to tend to his wounds and bring him food. He could only feel like she was trying to atone for what she had done to him, but he could see in her eyes that she thought she had done the right thing. He couldn't blame her. If Acnologia hadn't been stopped, he probably wouldn't be here either.

Kristoff couldn't hate his father or the Fairy Tail guild at this point. Acnologia had raised him since he was a boy and taught him powerful dragon-slayer magic. But in his eyes, Kristoff's life was probably worth little more than a fly's.

Acnologia had always looked down on him. Always told him he could do better no matter how hard he tried. In a way, that was what had driven him since he was a child. He wanted Acnologia's approval. But that would never happen now.

Fairy Tail had killed his father, but they did it to save countless others. He still didn't think this justified anything, but he couldn't bring himself to hate them. They acted because they thought that was what needed to be done, and that was one of Kristoff's ideals.

"Your wounds are pretty much healed," Said Mira one evening after she brought him his dinner. "You should be able to leave my care tomorrow."

Kristoff smiled slightly and began to eat his dinner. The seal had been removed because he promised not to go berserk again. It felt good to move his limbs again.

Mira took a seat next to his bed and sat there silently while he ate. He shot her a quick glance. Her eyes told him there was something on her mind, and that it probably had to do with him.

As if on cue, Mira broke the awkward silence. "Ummm, I was wondering something. After you left, do you have anywhere in specific that you're going?"

Kristoff hadn't thought about that. Getting out sounded like a great idea, but he had nowhere to go. All he knew had been destroyed in a single day. "I hadn't really thought about it," Said Kristoff. "I guess I don't have anywhere in specific. Why?"

Mirajane fidgeted in her seat a little, like she was trying to think of the right words to say. "I know I'm in no position to ask you this, considering everything that's happened, but I was hoping… that is to say wondering if you'd be interested in possibly joining our guild."

Kristoff stopped eating. He had hit the nail head on when he thought she had something on her mind, but this? So much had happened in the past week, he didn't even know what to say.

"Why would you want me to join your guild?" He asked coldly "Would you really want the son of a former enemy fighting alongside you? It just seems a bit strange to me."

"We've seen what you can do. You'd be an invaluable ally, no matter where you've come from or who you've been allied with. I'm asking because I want to offer you a home. I'd understand if you didn't want to stay with us after what happened, but I think you'd like it here once you get used to it."

Kristoff eyed her carefully. Her eyes were those of someone sincerely expressing their wishes. He could tell at least she really wanted him to stay. "What about the others?" He asked "Will the rest of the guild be as welcoming as you are?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't be," Mira smiled gently. "We may be a little rough around the edges, but we're always ready to welcome someone new into the family."

_Family, huh? _Kristoff thought. He let a small smile creep over his lips.

Mira smiled and put her hands over his. "So how about it? Will you join Fairy Tail?"

"On one condition. I want to meet your guild master beforehand. I want to know what I'm getting into."

The girl nodded in agreement and took his empty plate. "You can meet him first thing tomorrow morning."

Mira was about to leave the room when she stopped and turned around. "I just realized something. I gave you my name, but I never got yours. If you're going to be our new guild member, I kinda need to know." She said with a smile.

"It's Kristoff." He answered. "I have no last name."

"Well then I bid you goodnight, Kristoff." She said with a slight chuckle as she headed back down to the bar.

The next morning, he was awoken early by Mira who led him to the top floor in the building. It was there that he was to meet the guild master Makarov. He was definitely not what Kristoff had expected. The man was barely up to his knee and wore a strange, orange and blue hat. He almost had a comical air about him.

"I see you've recovered nicely," The little man pointed out. "It's all thanks to Mira that you're here today. The others weren't too keen on it, but I don't mind having you stay in the infirmary."

"Yeah. Thanks for the treatment. I guess I owe you one, huh?"

Makarov nodded in agreement. "Don't worry about it my boy. Oh, Mira. Could you grab me a cup of tea? I haven't had time to go and grab one yet."

Mira bowed slightly and shot Kristoff a quick glance before heading out of the room. Almost like she was wishing him luck. When Makarov knew she was out of earshot, he started the conversation back up again.

"She seems to have taken quite the shine to you. I've never seen her that friendly with anyone but her siblings. Don't get me wrong, she's a sweetheart, but she definitely see's something different in you."

Kristoff offered a slight smile and sat down on the window sill. "Are you sure you want me in your guild after knowing my previous affiliation? Aren't Dragon slayers looked down upon and shunned?"

"We already have three of them here; I don't see the problem with one more." He said before his expression turned grim. "However, I need to know that you bear no ill blood towards us for what has happened. Even though Acnologia was your foster father, he was still dangerous and would've destroyed the entire world if we had let him."

"I knew his intentions." Kristoff said quietly. "I tried to convince him otherwise on many occasions, but he was adamant in his decision . I only wish it could've ended with him still alive."

Makarov sighed and began pacing. "I know what it's like to lose the only person you care about. It's the most painful thing in the world. It is quite noble of you to view the situation as maturely as you are now. You are a very wise man for your young age. However, I do not believe you hold no bad blood, so I will be keeping an eye on you for awhile."

"That won't be necessary." Said Kristoff while stretching. "If you're offering me a place to stay, why would I do something to disrupt that?"

"True, but nonetheless, I don't fully trust you yet. We'll see how you do on your first assignment. You'll be working with Natsu and Gajeel. It's a fairly high paying mission, but that means it will also be quite dangerous, so I needed at least three powerful wizards on this one. They're both dragon slayers like you."

He recalled that Mira had mentioned something about other dragon slayers. "Well, this could be interesting," He said with a slight chuckle. "When do we head out? I could use some fresh air."

Makarov chuckled at his enthusiasm. "When Mira gets back, I'll have her escort you down to the main hall. They've already been filled in on the situation so you'll be able to leave as soon as you meet up with them."

_Good_ he thought. _I finally get something to do._

Moments later, the door opened and Mirajane walked in with a couple of badly beaten young men. "They had started a commotion and were about to fight each other, so I had to split them up. I might've been a bit rough." She said innocently.

_She split them apart? And she was worried about being too rough? What the hell is going on in this place?_

"Well, it saves the trouble of Kristoff getting in the fight too. The guild hall might've been blown away if that were to happen," The old man laughed. "Kristoff, I want you to meet your new team mates. The taller one with black hair is Gajeel, the other one is Natsu."

The two men who had been dragged in climbed to their feet and dusted themselves off. "It's not my fault, gramps," Whined Natsu "Metal-head here spilled my ramen and then refused to make me another one!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Grumbled Gajeel. "I should've figured you'd be too retarded to make another bowl of noodles."

"YOU WANNA START AGAIN?!" Yelled Natsu.

"Fine by me! Bring it on!" retorted Gajeel.

Kristoff glanced over at Mirajane. A dark aura had begun to swirl around her and it looked like she was ready to kill Natsu and Gajeel. "Now boys," She said sweetly. "Do I have to beat you both up again? You're acting very rude in front of our newest guild member."

They immediately stopped fighting and their eyes fell on Kristoff. "So," Began Natsu "You're the new dragon slayer. It's been awhile since someone's taken me out in one shot."

"I was surprised too," Grinned Gajeel. "I'd love to fight you one on one someday."

"Hey! I get first dibs on fighting him Metal-boy. I have to restore my honour in battle!"

"You lost your honour long ago, ya little prude. Maybe you should try beating me before you fight this guy."

"What'd you say, asshole?!"

Before he knew it, they were at each other's throats again. Mira walked up and stood next to him. "It seems like you three will get along just fine."

Kristoff smiled and watched the two dragon slayers go at it. Maybe he did find somewhere else he could belong.


	3. Chapter 3

After the fighting had settled down, Kristoff, Natsu and Gajeel boarded a train and headed off to their mission. It was based in a little town far to the north called Fyrence that was about a day's trip by train. Kristoff quickly learnt that Natsu wasn't good with trains, or any other mode of transportation other than walking for that matter. He spent most of his time throwing up and passing out.

Gajeel just sat there in silence for the most part. Kristoff got the feeling he was the strong silent type. At one point, however, he did strike up a conversation.

"So, who trained you to become a dragon slayer?" He asked nonchalantly. "Who took you in after your parents abandoned you?"

"They didn't tell you?" Kristoff asked. "Were you not on Tenrou Island with the rest of the guild?"

"I was there, but Acnologia's final attack knocked me out. I was out cold until last night. Levy was worried as hell."

Kristoff nodded in understanding. "I'm guessing my parents abandoned me at birth. I don't remember who they were or what they looked like. The first thing I remember is being found by my father on the island shore. Ever since then, he trained me in the art of dragon slayer magic. Now I'm the Chaos Dragon Slayer."

Gajeel's eyes grew wide. "Chaos dragon slayer? Acnologia was your foster father?"

"Yeah. He wasn't the best father from what I can guess, but he was all I had and I thank him for everything he's taught me."

Gajeel chuckled to himself. "Who would've guessed that Acnologia had a soft spot. I guess he didn't hate all humans."

"What about you?" Kristoff asked. "Who took you in?"

"The Iron Dragon Metalicana. It's been seven years since I've seen him though. I guess almost all the dragons disappeared on july seventh seven years ago. It was the same thing for Natsu's father Igneel."

Kristoff had definitely heard that name before. He remembered Acnologia once told him a story about how he clashed with the fire dragon Igneel. How Igneel was his greatest rival and that he was the only dragon with equal power to him.

"Wasn't there another dragon slayer in Fairy Tail? Makarov told me there were three."

"Yeah, we also have Wendy Marvell." Answered Gajeel. "She couldn't come on this mission because she hasn't fully awakened to her powers yet. Don't get me wrong, she's skilled, but she's nowhere near her full potential."

"Who was her foster parent?"

"Her foster mother was Grandeeney. Ever hear of her?"

Kristoff mulled the name over for a few seconds. That was one that he hadn't heard. "Never even once."

"Wendy was taught in the art of the Sky Dragon Slayer," Explained Gajeel. "Grandeeney's disappearance was especially hard on her. She never knew her real parents either. Grandeeney was her whole life."

The two dragon slayers just sat in silence after discussing their foster parents. It obviously brought up sad memories for both of them. Natsu was still passed out on the floor. Kristoff figured ignorance was bliss and let him be.

Hours passed and Kristoff let his mind wander. He thought about various things. Acnologia and his new guild, the dragon slayers he would be working with, the young slayer Wendy; his mind even rested on Mirajane for a while. Natsu finally pulled himself together long enough to tell his companions he was heading to the bathroom.

Not two seconds after he got up, a deafening explosion shook the train and knocked the passengers from their seats. Kristoff and Gajeel steadied themselves in the walkway and headed towards the car in front.

"What the fuck is going on?!" yelled Kristoff. "Did the train car detach itself or something? What was that explosion?"

"I don't know!" Responded Gajeel. "Let's grab Hothead and get outside!"

The two dragon slayers ran down the train corridor trying to catch up with Natsu. The train began tilting to the right side as they exited the car they were in.

"Shit. The train's gonna derail! We gotta get our asses off of here. Quick!" Yelled Gajeel.

"What about the passengers?" Asked Kristoff.

Gajeel clenched his fists and bit his lip. "We can't stop a train from derailing, kid. We're gambling with our lives already taking this long on the train."

"I refuse to accept that! I'll head outside and try to do something. Find Natsu and join me as soon as you can!"

Gajeel gazed at him in shock. He scoffed and turned away from him. "You better know what you're doing, rookie."

Kristoff offered him a quick nod and tore open the door to the outside of the train. The wind pressure was immense. They were still going pretty fast. Without a second thought, Kristoff got a running start and jumped out.

"Oh shit! Should've thought that one through better!" Yelled Kristoff as two wings made of black flame sprouted from his back. "It's nice having wings though!"

He lined himself up with the side of the train and rammed into it with all his might. Despite his best efforts, the train would barely budge. The two cars at the back had already slipped off the rails.

"Dammit. Why the hell is the train still going this fast? Two of the cars are hanging off the tracks!"

Another explosion echoed from further up the rails. Smoke exploded from the train car and two figures flew out. With a closer look, Kristoff realized it was Natsu and Gajeel, but they had wings! Feathery, white wings!

Natsu flew out of the way while Gajeel hammered the side of the train with his iron dragon slayer magic, but neither of them had the power to sprout wings. As Kristoff flew closer, he saw the wings weren't theirs, they were carrying cats.

The train had begun to slow down. Gajeel added a lot of resistance by slamming the train into the cliff face it was riding along. The train slowed down and eventually stopped. The three dragonslayers landed in front of the train. Kristoff's flames dissipated and the two cats who were carrying Natsu and Gajeel jumped to the ground.

"What's up with the cats?" Kristoff asked "Why can't you guys sprout wings like I can?"

"Honnestly, we've never tried." Answered Natsu. "I mean, I can shoot flames from almost anywhere on my body. Even my feet."

"I can just turn any part of my body into iron." Said Gajeel "I don't think iron would work too well for wings though."

"That still doesn't explain why you guys carry around cats though." Added Kristoff.

Natsu looked down at the little blue cat "Well I guess they just came into our lives at one point or another and just became a mainstay. Happy's my best friend. My irreplaceable partner."

Gajeel nodded as if he agreed on what Natsu was saying. He didn't think there was such a thing they'd both agree on.

"Well, no point in staying here when someone's looking for us." Suggested Kristoff.

Natsu and Gajeel looked around. "How do you know someone's looking for us?" Asked Gajeel.

Kristoff pointed to the top of the cliff. Large burn marks lined it, suggesting the use of explosives. "Someone obviously doesn't want us to make it to Fyrence." Chuckled Kristoff. "I want to get a closer look at the blast marks though. It might give us a little insight onto who used the explosives."


End file.
